


Birthday Boy

by indifferent_depravity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, FTM Reader, M/M, Trans!Reader - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indifferent_depravity/pseuds/indifferent_depravity
Summary: Birthday Sex
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Birthday Boy

Gavin skated over his birthday every year. Every time you mentioned it he would shrug it off, saying it wasn’t important or he didn’t need anything and most years you ended up not getting him anything and that suited him just fine, but this year you decided you had enough of his sulking. The evening before his birthday you were determined to find out what he wanted.

You cornered him on the couch, straddling his lap and blocking the view of the tv with your body. He groaned, trying to crane his neck to see around you but you moved with him. He sat back with a huff, “C’mon, what’s gotten into you?”

You grabbed Gavin’s jaw, turning his face up to focus on you, “What I need is for you to tell me what you want for your birthday! It’s tomorrow and you still haven’t told me what you want.”

His jaw clenched under your fingers and he jerked his face out of your grip, his ears turning pink. “I told you I don’t need anything, will you just drop it?” He grumbled, dropping his eyes to the couch.

You frowned and grabbed his jaw again, making him look at you again. You leaned closer to him, your face serious, “I’m not asking what you need, I’m asking what you want.” You said firmly.

The pink on his ears spread over his cheeks and down his neck, his eyes trained on your lips as he mumbled something illegible.

You raised an eyebrow and tightened your hold on his jaw, “Now speak up, I didn’t hear you.”

Gavin let out a frustrated huff and met your eyes, his face turning red, “I want you to dom me! Better?”

“Is that really what you want, baby?” You cooed and released his jaw, sliding your hand to the back of his neck, “You didn’t have to be scared, I’d love to dom you.” He hummed, his eyes becoming unfocused as you lightly scratch his scalp with your nails and he buried his face in your neck, relaxing into your touch.

You pulled back after a minute, chuckling at his whine, “We need to talk about your limits and safe words, okay?” Gavin nodded and you smiled at him, ‘A common system is the stoplight, are you familiar?”

He nodded, “Green for all good, yellow for slow down and red to stop the scene.” You grinned and nodded, “Good boy. And I want a phrase you can use without me asking for color, something that you would never say in the bedroom.”

Gavin thought for a second before saying with a laugh, “Donuts.”

You laughed and pecked his lips, “Good. Now, anything you really like?” He flushed at that and lifted you off his lap, walking to the bedroom. You watched after him, confused until he came back, fidgeting with something black in his hands. He sat back down and presented his hands. In it a simple black collar.

You reached out, smoothing your fingers over the soft leather, “You like being collared?”

Gavin nodded, a blush crawling up his neck, “Feel’s nice sometimes.” You smile and run your fingers over his neck, imagining what he might look like with it on, “You know, I think you’ll look very pretty with it on.” He blushed harder and you grinned, realizing you quite enjoy making him flush.

You took the collar in your hands and swung your leg over his lap, straddling him, “Let’s see a preview of it on you, baby.” You fastened it around his neck and grinned devilishly, tugging gently on it, “So pretty baby.” Gavin whined at the praise, gripping your thighs tightly. You leaned down and pressed your lips against his in a heated kiss, rolling your hips down against him.

Gavin started moving his hips in tandem with yours, letting out soft moans against your lips. You pulled away, licking your lips as you looked at his debauched form, “I can’t wait until tomorrow. But for now, I have to make dinner.”

As you got up from his lap he grabbed at you, a whine stuck in his throat as his cock throbbed. You dodged his hands, laughing lightly at the desperate look on his face, “And no going off and jerking off.” You walked away into the kitchen an evil grin on your face as you hear him groan.

* * *

Gavin knelt next to the bed on a pillow, bare except for the collar around his throat. He heard you enter the room and his breath hitched, his hands clenching and unclenching from their place on his knees as he kept his eyes trained on the floor. You stopped behind him and carded your fingers through his hair, “Have you been good, baby boy?”

He bit his lip and nodded, leaning into your hand. You gripped his hair, pulling his head back roughly, “I asked you a question, boy."

He whimpered, “Y-yes, I’ve been good Sir.”

You smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly, “On the bed then, baby. And hands to yourself.”

“Yes, Sir.” Gavin got up and laid down in the middle of the bed, twisting his fingers in the comforter as he watched you pull your clothes off teasingly slow. He let out a soft whine once all your clothes were off and you smiled, crawling onto the bed and straddling him. You slid yourself against his length, the tip teasingly pressing against your entrance before slipping away.

You looked down at Gavin and hummed appreciatively, enjoying how wrecked he looked already, his chest was flushed and heaving, his mouth open as he moaned. You ran a finger under his collar, tugging on it, “Such a pretty boy for me, hm? Think you could cum just from me rubbing my pussy on you?”

He nodded his words interrupted by a strangled moan when you tangled your fingers in his hair and rock your hips against his. You continued your movements until his face screwed up in pleasure and you stilled, moving away from him and grinning as he let out a sob, clenching his fists as he fell away from the edge of his almost orgasm.

You gave him a few moments before asking quietly, “Color?”

Gavin swallowed and looked at you, his eyes hazy with pleasure, “G-green, please touch me, Sir.”

You smiled and leaned over him, teasingly running your fingertips over his cock, “Such a good boy for me.” You wrapped your hand around him, starting up a steady rhythm and he arched his back off the bed with a loud moan.

You hummed, continuing your ministrations until you felt him tense, a telltale sign he was close, and you let go. Gavin whined, tears escaping the corners of his eyes as he was denied another orgasm.

You let him calm down, wiping away the stray tears, “Do you deserve to cum, little boy? Should I let you?”

He nodded frantically, “Please, please, please, please, Sir.” He begged repeating it like a prayer. You took pity on him and straddled him again, pressing kisses to his chest as you slowly sink down onto him. He let out a sob as he bottomed out inside you, tensing to keep from bucking up into you.

You touch his hands, guiding them to your hips and Gavin gripped them tightly, letting out a breathy thank you for letting him touch you.

You started moving, riding him hard and throwing your head back in pleasure as you changed the angle and he hit your g-spot. As you drew nearer to the edge, you dropped forward, one hand going to his shoulder, the other to your clit.

Your nails dug into his shoulder and you tightened around him as your orgasm drew closer, “Cum for me, baby, fill me up.” He came undone with a shout, his vision going white from the force. You came with him, your mouth opened in a silent scream.

You slowly pulled off him, kneeling on the bed next to him as you gently undid the collar from his neck. “You did so well for me, Gavin. Now just lay here and I’ll take care of you.” He gave you a dopey smile, watching as you got up to go into the bathroom. You came back with a damp washcloth, carefully cleaning his body off, wiping away as much of the sweat as you could before throwing the cloth into the hamper.

“Do you need water or something to eat?” He shook his head, pulling you to lay against him and throwing an arm over your waist, burying his face in your neck, “Just stay with me.” You smiled and slowly carded your fingers through your hair. “Happy birthday baby.” Gavin smiled against your neck and squeezed your waist, letting your fingers in his hair to lull him to sleep.


End file.
